This invention relates to a method for upshifting a parallel shift transmission comprising two input shafts, each of which is coupleable to a drive shaft of a driving engine via a clutch, an output shaft, which may be brought into rotationally fixed engagement with the input shafts via different transmission gear sets, and at least one electrical machine that is rotationally fixedly connectable to the input shafts for output of a boost torque that assists the drive torque of the driving engine.